101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
List of 101 Dalmatians: The Puppies
In the original story of 101 Dalmatians, Pongo and his mate Missis had a litter of fifteen puppies. They were later joined by Perdita, a mother Dalmatian whose puppies had been sold (to Cruella DeVil, although this was not known at the time). Following the abduction of their puppies, Pongo and Missis set out to rescue them; saving an additional eighty-two puppies in the process. Perdita also reunites with her mate; Prince. In all adaptations thus far of the novel, the character of Missis has been merged with that of Perdita, and her mate Prince omitted completely; the two characters being replaced with another two dalmatian puppies. In addition to this, many other character names have been introduced. Book In the original book and the sequel; The Starlight Barking, Pongo, Missis, Perdita and Prince are the four eldest dalmatians. Only four of Pongo and Missis' fifteen puppies are named; *Patch *Lucky *Cadpig - A female puppy known for her spotted ears and small stature. As the runt of the litter she was dubbed "the cadpig," which is a runty pig, and the name stuck. *Roly Poly It is known that there were eight boys and seven girls in the litter. Animated Movie In the animated adaptation of the book, Pongo and Perdita were the parents of the fifteen puppies. *Patch *Lucky *Rolly *Penny - Female puppy that appears only once, sitting quietly at her father's feet. Penny has very small spots all over her body, including her ears. Some sources state, she and Patch are never apart, so it's speculated that Penny could be the 'Animated' form of The Cadpig. Penny was scheduled to appear in the animated TV series as a major character (Dainty Penny, along with Patch), but she was later dropped. *Freckles - Male pup that is frequently seen perched upon his father's head. Freckles has five distinctive spots wrapped around his snout as well as a spot between his eyes. He has spotted ears, as well. *Pepper - Male, mentioned once by Pongo. The Disney DVD describes her as having the "smallest spots of all". A children's book published in association with the animated film also listed the following puppies; *Latch *Jolly *Lenny *Salter *Blob *Blot *Dot *Blackie *Whitie Twenty six of the eighty four rescued puppies were also named for promotional toys. *Sport *Yoyo *Corky *Spanky *Dipper *Inky *Smokey *Spatter *Bravo *Flapper *Puddles *Tiger *Tiresome *Scooter *Bump *Sniff *Spark *Wags *Yank *Hungry *Nosey *Sleepy *Speedy *Swifty *Bulgey *Hoofer *Pokey The names "Rover" and "Spotty" are occasionally used by fans to refer to the two puppies Sgt. Tibbs talks with when he enters Hell Hall. Live Action Movie Lucky also appears here, but his appearance is very different. *Jewel - Female pup that appeared in the live action version of 101 Dalmatians, and she was mentioned numerous times throughout the series.. She has solid black ears and a spotted "necklace", hince her namesake. *Fidget - Fidget is extremely clumsy and is often drawn in a "scratching" postion. *Wizzer - A male puppy that often has "accidents". Wizzer is so named because of his constant urinating. He has solid black ears, and most Disney products feature him with a patch over his back left paw. Wizzer became a dim character in the Series, and was often seen with his brother Dipstick, sister Two-Tone, and Lucky's nemesis Mooch. *Dipstick - Dipstick is named after the patch that decorates the tip of his tail, as if he had stuck it in oil. In 102 Dalmatians he has also given black ears, despite them being spotted elsewhere. He is the only puppy given his own movie, aside from Patch. *Two-Tone - Two-Tone is most often seen as a female puppy with one black ear and one white ear (without spots). In the Series her appearance is the most outrageous of the lot, as such markings would be very unlikely in the dalmatian - or any other - breed, as she is shown to be half black with white spots, and half white with black spots. In most merchandise Two-Tone is shown as a male puppy that has a higher concentration of spots on the right side, to go along with his/her black ear. None of the eighty-four rescued puppies are named, save (possibly) for Dottie or Dot; Dipstick's mate on the live action sequel. She is the mother of Oddball (female), Little Dipper (male), and Domino (male). Animated TV Series The animated TV series used characters from either adaption, as well as introducing many more; *Lucky *Rolly *Cadpig - from the book *Patch *Penny - from the animated film (Although, she does not appear in the actual show, she was originally meant to be one of the main Dals, playing a dictatorial role) *Whizzer - from the live-action film *Dipstick - from the live-action film *Two-Tone - from the live-action film In addition to this, a number of new puppies - presumably part of the eighty four rescued puppies - were introduced; mainly as a part of a one-off joke in the "Making-Of" episode. *Tripod - Male puppy that serves as Lucky's constant competition throughout the animated series. He has spotted ears, a green headband and is missing his front left leg. *Duke - Duke was only mentioned in passing on the TV show, but he does make an appearance in "Full Metal Pullet" where he was shown to be a large puppy with spotted ears. When Tri-Pod chose him to be in his Team for Unit Cohesion, he gives out a girly squeel in delight. *Dingo *Pickle *Plato *Playdoh *Harvey *Holly *Polly *Pooh *Sa-Sa *Steve *Ham *Hoover *Kirby *Lugnut *Furrball *Lumpy Other Characters Other games and books linked to the series have introduced puppies such as “Patches”, “Bon-Bon”, "Sugar" and "Pointy". One novelisation of the animated film gave the names "Pandy", "Growly" and "Fatty" in lieu of Lucky, Patch and Rolly, respectively - oddly, a different character was given the name "Lucky" in this version. How Many Litters? The live action movie claims that there were a number of litters taken to make Cruella's coat. Skinner's list points out the following: *10 Puppies from “Worland” *8 Puppies from “Palmer” *10 Puppies from “Wilkinson” *9 Puppies from “Wells” *7 Puppies from “Ackland” *8 Puppies from “Master” *6 Puppies from “Calleta” *7 Puppies from “Graham” *12 Puppies from “Tomkins” *7 Puppies from “Gorton” *15 Puppies from “Dearly” Interestingly, Tomkins is also the name of the vet that Perdita is taken to in the live action film, which could suggest Cruella bought some pups from the vet. Also, “Palmers” or “Master” could be the name for the owner of Perdita from the book, as she had a litter of eight puppies that were sold to Cruella. Category:Content Category:Browse